In the related art, it is merely able for a pixel driving circuit to set a display resolution of a display panel, rather than to adjust the resolution or provide a low power mode. In addition, a large number of data lines and transistors are adopted by a conventional single-pixel compensation driving circuit, so it is unable to reduce a pixel pitch, and thereby it is unable to acquire higher image quality and higher Pixels Per Inch (PPI).